De Cumpleaños y Lecciones
by LaRavenclawDesorientada
Summary: —Nadie además de usted recordó que es mi cumpleaños—murmura, sin poder evitar que la tristeza se cuele por su voz. Yellow se percata de ello, y se acerca al moreno, que se deja caer en una de las sillas del comedor. Los pokémon de Gold la rodean, alegres por su compañía. Él espera a que su Pokégear suene, cosa que no hace. [Viñeta].


…_.Sé que ustedes quieren AmberShipping, pero no. esto es amistad neta._

_Porque osea, Ravie quería hacerle un regalo a Ruby, con Steven involucrado, pero fue hace mucho, y mon amour Gold se merecía ese regalo más que Ruby, después de todo, Mili le hizo el regalo, así que me corresponde a mí hacerle el regalo a mon amour Gold. Porque yes, Ravie quiere mucho a Gold, porque es muy sexy...y es mayor que ella... y ...se parece...a... __***llora*. **_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__POKEMON NO ES MIO. __***Sigue llorando***__._

_**Advertencias: **__Insinuación al OriginalShipping [Red & Green Oak]. AmberShipping [Gold & Yellow] lleno de amistad. Posible OoC. Mangaverse __***Llora más*.**_

_**Nota adicional:**__***Se va al rincón emo*.**_

* * *

—Bueno, Gold, sé que no es mucho, pero...—musita Yellow, acercándose a su kouhai lentamente, sosteniendo un pastel de chocolate en las manos, teniendo cuidado de que no se le cayera. Él sonríe, feliz de que Yellow hubiese sido la primera persona en felicitarlo por su cumpleaños—espero que lo disfrutes.

—Gracias, senpai—murmura el criador en respuesta, dejando el pastel en la mesa, observando su casa con decepción. Pegada al refrigerador hay una pequeña nota, y cuando va a leerla, su decepción crece más.

_Tengo que hacer unas diligencias._

_Prometo volver lo más pronto posible._

_Dejé varios onigiri en la cocina._

_-Mamá._

—Nadie además de usted recordó que es mi cumpleaños—murmura, sin poder evitar que la tristeza se cuele por su voz. Yellow se percata de ello, y se acerca al moreno, que se deja caer en una de las sillas del comedor. Los pokémon de Gold la rodean, alegres por su compañía. Él espera a que su Pokégear suene, cosa que no hace.

No puede enojarse; todos tienen cosas más importantes que hacer, más allá de felicitar a un pervertido por cumplir diecisiete.

—Gold, tal vez... Crystal viene en camino, y sabes que Silver no es muy amistoso que se diga...—dice, en un intento por subirle el ánimo a Gold, cosa que es en vano.

—Crystal siempre me llama por Pokégear cuando no puede venir—suspira, cansado—. Bueno, de todas maneras, ya me lo veía venir. El año pasado fue igual.

—¿Igual?

—Sí, solo usted vino, más tarde lo hizo Whitney. ¿Puede imaginarlo? _Whitney_ viniendo a mi casa a felicitarme. ¡Me regaló varios huevos de sus pokémon! Fue uno de los mejores regalos de la vida. Después de los pasteles que me hace, senpai—ríe, observando ahora al Igglybuff que rebota sin control.

—¿Esa es una de las crías?—pregunta Yellow, cambiando el tema rápidamente. Gold no se da cuenta, y responde. Su humor ya está cambiando. Asiente, energéticamente. Sus ojos, de un momento a otro, escrutan a su equipo pokémon con suspicacia.

—¡Bien, bien, bien!¿Quién hizo rebotar al Igglybuff?

Ninguno dice nada.

—Togetaro, te estoy vigilando—masculla, a lo que el Togekiss saca la lengua y vuelve a pasearse entre las piernas de Yellow. A Gold entonces se le ocurre algo—. Yellow-senpai, ¿le gustaría que le enseñara a criar pokémon? Para retribuirle esos pasteles tan deliciosos...

—¿Criar? Nunca he sido buena criando...

—¡Exacto! Voy a explicarle lo básico de la crianza pokémon—Sonríe, orgulloso de la idea—¡Chansey~!—llama al pokémon, que llega apresuradamente, haciendo rebotar al pequeño huevo en su abdomen.

—¡Chan~, Chansey~!

—Mire, senpai, esta mi asombrosa Chansey. Adoran cuidar huevos y cuando se los dejas, eclosionan más rápido—Yellow asiente, sentándose en el suelo. Busca en su pequeño bolso el block de dibujos y saca el lápiz, anotando todo con rapidez—. Además, si cargas un huevo pokémon contigo, el huevo reduce su tiempo de eclosión, como... un... eh.. ¡VS Seeker! Sí, así.

—Ah...

—Dependiendo de cómo te comportes tú, la cría se comportará. Sino mira, ve a la cosa de Togetaro—una risa burlona sale de sus labios. Yellow escribe rápidamente, asintiendo de vez en cuando—. Es por eso que mis abuelos crían mejor que yo, porque son tranquilos y calmados. A usted le saldría bien, Yellow-senpai.

—¿Tú crees?

—Por supuesto... bueno, eso es lo básico de crianza—finaliza—. Porque el resto son cosas como tipos de pokémon, grupos huevo, movimientos huevo... y si yo exploté mi cerebro aprendiendo eso... no lo aprenderá usted.

—Gold, ya que me explicaste esto... ¡voy a darte clases de cocina!—la piel del joven se vuelve un tono más pálida, recordando la última vez que cocinó y Crystal le regañó como si fuera su madre.

—¿Co-cocinar?

—Sí. Vamos—le toma de la manga de la chamarra y le arrastra hasta quedar frente al refrigerador—. Primero los inicios...

* * *

—¡Quedó muy bonito, Gold!—exclama Yellow, aplaudiendo al postre de Gold, un pequeño pastel comparado con el de ella, pero casi igual de decorado—. Debería invitarte a mi casa para cenar junto a mi tío.

—Lo agradezco, senpai.

—Bien, debo irme... está tarde—murmura, mirando al cielo tornarse ámbar lentamente. Gold asiente, observándola partir tras la puerta. Está feliz, feliz por tener compañía en un día tan especial.

El Pokégear suena.

—¿Hola?—interroga, escuchando casi inmediatamente el _"Cumpleaños feliz" _cantado por sus amigos, las voces de Crystal y Silver se escuchan por sobre el resto. Incluso la de Bill puede percibirse bajo el escándalo que arma Sapphire, cuyo acento de Hoenn se destaca.

—¡Perdón por no llamarte antes, Gold!—Crystal de verdad suena arrepentida, el resoplido irritado de Silver no se hace esperar—, pero los estábamos reuniendo a todos aquí en el laboratorio del Profesor Oak en Kanto. Queríamos ir al de Elm, pero claro, Red quiere estar pegado a Green, y Green no quiere irse, así que...

Gold cuelga, a sabiendas del esfuerzo que pusieron sus amigos para hacerlo. Solo quiere que se queden tranquilos. Va a la cocina, tocando los onigiris de su madre con un palillo, sin ganas de comerlo. En cambio, se gira hacia el pastel de Yellow.

—Hmp, supongo que a nadie le importará que me lo coma solo, después de todo, es mi cumpleaños...

* * *

_**~Ravie. **_

_***Continúa en el rincón emo*. Quiere abrazar a Naruto para que la consuele ;o;**_


End file.
